


Loving You is As Easy As Breathing

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hint of Angst, Insecurities, i had a bad day please seven whisk me away, not proof read, spoiler alert: 707 given name, this is self indulgent, whisk whisk whisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Yuna feels like shit, and 707 has impeccable timing.





	Loving You is As Easy As Breathing

Those who were well acquainted with Yuna knew she was an optimist, and more often than not the reason the Lost&Found were even able to do what they do, as she kept them in high spirits.

Those who were friends with her knew she was fragile, and cared so much she cried whenever the news came on. Knew she was selfless in her love and bold in her friendship.

But only those who loved her—and were loved by her in turn—knew how she struggled to remain the beacon of hope everyone saw her as. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t honestly optimistic, she just also had to fight her depression at every turn.

Most days, she was the winner.

But not today.

Today she lies on the living room couch, listening to the radio as she scrolls through tumblr, utterly miserable. Of course talking to Jaehee and Jumin had to remind her of her own shortcomings of her school career…natch.

Why had they have to go on and on about their high scores and high IQ’s?

She groans, burying herself deeper into the duvet, screwing her eyes shut as tears threaten to break out again.

She sighs.

And then the flat door opens, and for a moment she thinks it’s Mira—before remembering that she’s at school.

“Honeey~?”

The sound of Saeyoung’s cheerful voice would normally make her smile, but today it makes her grunt, though her heart flips nonetheless. She forces herself to sit up and look over her shoulder, finding herself not caring about her disshevelled state.

“’m in the living room.”

Saeyoung perks up, immediately advancing towards her, “Good afternoon, Milady,” he bows, “I bring honey budda chips and pizza as an offering of peace.”

Yuna snorts, “Sure,” she hums, and at this point, he’s close enough to see the red of her eyes and the flush in her cheeks. He walks around the sofa, dropping the grocery bag on the coffee table, then kneeling at her legs.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Her heart sinks, as her face must, as his worry only seems to increase. She forces a laugh, “What? Nothing’s wrong…”

He puts his hand on her cheek and wipes right under her eye, where another tear was beginning to run, and he frowns.

“Liar.”

She flinches, then finally lets her posture drop, a deep sigh escaping her. Saeyoung’s frown deepens, and he asks again, “What’s wrong?”

Yuna looks him in the eyes, her brown gaze wavering—a sight he’s only seen a few times—and tears pricking at her eyes.

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

Saeyoung’s eyes widen, and his voice is almost a whimper as he squeaks, “What?” he cups her face, slipping between her legs, “Yuna,” he laughs, “Yuna, you’re the smartest girl I know? You’re so amazing, it takes my breath away,” he cocks his head to the side, “why would you ask that? You know I think you’re amazing.”

She laughs, watery as her hands rise to hold his in place, to assure he’s really here.

“Even though I had to repeat my third year of highschool three times?”

Saeyoung masks his surprise exceedingly well, not even flinching as he smiles.

“Doesn’t that just prove you were too smart for their simple minds?”

She laughs, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. As his scent envelops her senses, she sighs.

“…what brought this up?”

Yuna sighs, leaning back again as she laces their fingers together, “I was talking with Jaehee and Jumin, and…someone brought up academics, and…god, I don’t know but after the talk I remembered how shitty school was for me—” his frown deepens, but he lets her ramble, “and how often I’d just cry during math exams because I didn’t understand how I could be so stupid as not to understand it, or become so stressed because my ADHD made me so distracted so easily and everything kept piling up and—”

And just like that he’s shutting her up with the feeling of his lips on hers, and a hand on her cheek. It’s a short kiss, sweet, and chaste, but he only pulls away a bit, their breaths mingling as he speaks.

“You’re not stupid,” he whispers, “you’re not broken because of your disabilities, okay? School doesn’t measure intelligence—that was never the case.”

“I know,” she sighs.

He smiles, “Good. Just remember, I’m not dating you because I saw your report card—it’s because I love you, Yuna—” her breath catches, “With everything I have, so much so, that the word love can’t even properly convey it all.”

He chuckles, “and, for the record, I doubt the Lost&Found were built because of your grade is music.”

She giggles, “No, if it was, we wouldn’t even be where we are now.”

He laughs, raspy and dry. It makes her stomach flip, and face catch on fire.

“Hey….Saeyoung?”

He perks up, “mmrp?”

Her heart squeezes at the sound, and she doesn’t say another word before pressing her lips against his again, digging her fingers into his hair.

_Curly. Soft. _

He hums, wrapping his strong arms around her torso and pulling her closer. She wraps her legs around him, tugging him closer yet still. His tongue traces her lips, and she grants him seamless entrance.

When they break apart for air, both their faces are flushed, their chests heaving, and his glasses are slightly askew.

He’s beautiful like this.

“I love you,” Yuna says, and Saeyoung’s stomach flips, “I love you, I love you, I love you, and I don’t know how I could have ever loved anyone before you, and I’m never going to love anyone after you,” she laughs, “isn’t that crazy?”

He smiles, “No,” he slips a hand into her hair, “I…I understand. Completely. All of it.”

She hums as their lips connect again, but this time he leaves her all too soon.

“I love your kindness,” another peck, “your selflessness,” another one, “your loyalty,” another, “I love how optimistic you are, without faking it at all,” another peck, “I even love when you insist to be fine when you’re not,” a kiss, “though, I wish you’d tell me when you’re sad. But I love that too.”

“Saeyoung….”

“I’m not done,” another kiss, “I love your hair, and how you’re secretly really into dirty jokes,” she giggles as he pecks a line down her jaw to her neck, “I love your laugh, and how you make everyone around you brighten up,” he purrs, “I love when you snap, and destroy your enemies with words and glares,” he laughs, “I love your voice. Did you know that?”

She giggles, the sound like angels to him, “I guessed that.”

He melts in her grasp, watching her smile return, and for a moment, that’s all that matters—that Yuna’s smiling again.

And just like that he’s sweeping her off the couch, into his arms bridal style, and she yelps as he drops onto the sofa.

“I love how well you fit into my lap,” he says, pressing a kiss to the space under her eye, “I love how you’re always cold,” he chuckles, “I love your kisses. They’re so soft, and full of love.”

He chuckles.

“Those kisses might kill me one day.”

“Don’t die, God Seven,” she jokes, “who else would know exactly how to cheer me up? Who else could make me this happy?”

He flushes, but brushes it off, “Mira?”

She playfully punches his arm, “don’t ruin it with logic, Space Prince.”

He laughs, and presses his lips to hers again.

Against her lips, he whispers;

“You are my universe, my Goddess, my Nokia. My Yuna. Mi Luna.”

Her breath catches as the sun does on his face, highlighting his features even more heavenly, and suddenly she’s literally melting into him as she catches his lips with hers.


End file.
